La canción perfecta
by Takari95
Summary: Mimato - "Hay quién planea la cita perfecta, la vida perfecta o incluso el crimen perfecto pero él quería inventar esa canción perfecta para recuperar a la chica perfecta."


**-La canción perfecta-**

Tomó la guitarra entre sus manos, con mimo, con cuidado de no darle ningún golpe con nada. Se sentó en aquel sillón que tan cómodo le parecía, estaba en un rincón de su habitación, enfrente del gran ventanal y desde él podía ver todo lo que pasaba en la calle. Se acomodó con la guitarra sobre él, buscando la mejor posición. Había llegado el momento, lo necesitaba, lo sabía, lo sentía. Había llegado el momento de sacar todo lo que tenía dentro y transcribirlo en forma de canción. Estiró el brazo y cogió del escritorio un pequeño montón de folios y un pequeño lápiz con la punta afilada. Los dejó en el suelo. Tomó la púa que estaba enganchada entre las cuerdas de la guitarra, siempre la dejaba allí para no correr el riesgo de perderla. Rasgó con ella las cuerdas, de arriba a abajo, de las más graves a las más agudas, arrancándole un primer grito a su instrumento.

Llevó la otra mano al mástil y colocó un acorde cualquiera, un do mayor. Rasgó las cuerdas una vez más pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquel acorde no iba a pertenecer a su canción, no era el adecuado. Cambió varios acordes, sin decidirse realmente por ninguno de ellos hasta que dio con él, un la menor. La tonalidad de ese acorde no era la más alegre, ni mucho menos, pero le encantaba el sonido de su guitarra cuando lo tocaba. Lo apuntó en el folio. Dejó la guitarra a un lado y escribió unas cuantas líneas en aquel triste folio que todavía permanecía blanco e impoluto. Las miró y poco convencido volvió a tacharlas. No quería que aquella canción fuera una canción más, no le gustaría que fuera una de esas melodías efímeras que no se recuerdan dos meses después de su lanzamiento. No. Él quería que su canción fuese perfecta y que se recordase generación tras generación como ocurría con la música de los grandes porque, ¿alguien podría olvidar _Thriller_ de Michael Jackson o _Yesterday _de los Beatles? ¿Alguien podría olvidar las grandes baladas de Metallica? Lo dudaba y por eso quería escribir una canción épica, como las que en su momento escribieron ellos. Pero, no solo era eso, quería escribir esa canción porque lo necesitaba, porque necesitaba expresar lo que sentía a través de la música, porque necesitaba recuperar a la chica a la que quería y solo mediante una canción así iba a poder conseguirlo.

Hay quién planea la cita perfecta, la vida perfecta o incluso el crimen perfecto pero él quería inventar esa canción perfecta. Desconectó de la realidad y empezó a escribir lo que su corazón le dictaba en suaves susurros, sacando poco a poco aquellos sentimientos que lo estaban acechando desde hacía un tiempo y que solo se sentía capaz de compartir con la música. Su mano se movía, línea tras línea, estrofa tras estrofa de aquella canción que hablaba de una joven de cabello castaño y de ojos color miel. Una joven de sonrisa alegre y mirada soñadora, portadora de la más gran vitalidad y alegría. Una chica que derrochaba simpatía y amistad.

La canción contaba la historia de un chico de corazón de hielo y mirada penetrante que nunca creyó en el amor pero de repente, un día, alguien, hizo brillar una chispa de luz en su vida. La que hizo que la luz empezase a brillar en su camino fue una chica castaña, siempre vestida de rosa de pies a cabeza, chillona y asustadiza, una chica que era pura energía. Aquella chica revolucionó su vida por completo, la giró del revés pero cuando él empezó a darse cuenta de que su pequeño corazón latía por ella ya era demasiado tarde... Él no hizo nada por retenerla a su lado y la chica se marchó lejos de él, muy lejos, al otro lado del océano dejándolo sumergido en aquel mar de sentimientos preciosos a la vez que dolorosos.

El esperado punto y final llegó, clavó el lápiz en el papel y observó su obra de arte, la canción que estrenaría en su próximo concierto en Nueva York...

Lentamente, empezó a ponerle música, poco a poco. Finalmente, la tocó entera de arriba a abajo, la acompañó con su dulce voz y cuando terminó observó aquel papel lleno de rayas y letras desordenadas y sonrió. Ahí estaba..

-.-

Los focos le enfocan directamente, lo ciegan y es incapaz de ver las caras del público. Es el momento, el momento de presentar su nueva canción. Se dirige hacia su compañero y le da unas indicaciones de última hora sobre el acompañamiento de batería que quiere para el tema. El batería asiente con una sonrisa intentando infundir ánimos a Yamato, sabe lo importante que ese momento para él. Yamato camina hacia el micro, se coloca frente a él, se coloca la guitarra. Siente que le tiemblan las manos pero respira hondo y lanza al aire ese primer acorde, un la menor.

Empieza a cantar, no necesita mirar el papel en el que tiene la letra, la sabe de memoria, al fin y al cabo, es su propia historia la que allí está escrita. Su frustrada historia de amor, aquella relación que no llegó a establecerse, el recuerdo de lo que pudo ser y que no pasó por su ignorancia porque no supo ver los sentimientos que ella le profesaba, el amor que contenía su mirada. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse dado cuenta y haberla dejado marchar.

-.-

Mimi se preparó a conciencia para aquel concierto, aquel concierto que llevaba esperando que llegase casi dos años. Tenía ganas de ver a Matt, muchas ganas. Sin embargo, no sabía si estaba preparada para hacerlo sin echarse a llorar, sin reprocharle que no la hubiese retenido a su lado cuando todavía vivía en Japón y le comunicó una tarde que se iba a marchar a Estados Unidos. Se puso un vestido rosa, elegido especialmente para la ocasión, un vestido perfecto para llevar esa noche de verano.

Salió de su casa con tiempo de sobra, sabía que el grupo de Matt tenía un número de fans descomunal que crecía día a día y se lo iba a tener que tomar con calma para entrar al recinto. Su entrada le había llegado por correo cerca de dos semanas antes de que se anunciase la fecha del concierto. La entrada iba acompañada de una escueta nota escrita con la caligrafía rectilínea de Matt.

"_Espero que vengas a verme, quiero decirte algo"_

Y como dicen la curiosidad mató al gato. ¿Por qué Matt querría verla tras dos años de separación sin apenas contacto? Aquella pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Mimi constantemente, tanto de día como de noche. Quería saberlo.

Finalmente, entró en el recinto en el que se iba a llevar a cabo el concierto. El lugar estaba más que atiborrado de fans enloquecidas que se chillaban unas a otras porque querían obtener el mejor sitio para ver a Matt. Mimi sonrió al verlas, le hacía gracia ver la fama que había alcanzado su amigo en tan poco tiempo.

El concierto empezó puntual y Mimi no pudo evitar cantar aquellas canciones que se sabía de memoria porque había estado junto a Matt cuando él las componía. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver al chico tan cómodo en el escenario aunque sabía que el fondo Matt estaba temblando como un flan de los nervios. Hubo un descanso y cuando volvieron fue Matt el que habló.

─_Buenas noches a todos. Esta noche, más bien ahora mismo, voy a presentar un nuevo tema. Esta_ _canción..._─se detuvo como si estuviera meditando las palabras que tenía que decir─_...esta canción es... esta canción se llama: "Mi chica perfecta."_

Las fans volvieron a gritar alzando los brazos, alzando las cartulinas que sostenían que llevaban escritas los nombres de los componentes del grupo, levantaron en alto los móviles y las cámaras para poder grabar la actuación. Mimi vio como el chico se marchaba y cruzaba unas palabras con el batería antes de volver para enfrentarse al micrófono y a toda aquella muchedumbre que esperaba la nueva canción con ansias. El primer acorde inundó sus oídos y luego la voz de Matt, tan tierna y dulce la embargó por completo. Escuchar la letra de la canción fue como rememorar el pasado, empezó a recordar todas aquellas tardes en casa de él hablando sobre cualquier cosa, todas aquellas tardes ayudándole a componer una canción nueva para el disco que tenía que grabar. Fue como volver a vivir todos aquellos abrazos compartidos en momentos de extrema alegría de los que se separaban absolutamente sonrojados. También pasaron por su mente aquellas noches de invierno tumbada a su lado en la cama mirando el techo de su habitación, sin hacer nada, tan solo haciéndose compañía. Sus manos muy cerca la una de la otra. Y luego, el día de la despedida, el día del adiós. Un adiós agridulce, más agrio que otra cosa. Un "hasta la vista" doloroso a más no poder. Entonces, es cuando la pena aparece, justo en el momento en el que él está cantando el momento de la despedida, el momento en el que él no la retuvo a su lado.

Mimi se abrió paso entre la gente, casi a golpes. Recibió las quejas de muchas de las que estaban viendo el concierto pero a ella eso le daba igual. Luchó contra aquella marea para llegar a la primera fila donde la detuvo la barrera de protección que le impedía llegar hasta Matt. Se aferró a la barrera con fuerza, Matt seguía cantando, estaba diciendo que el chico de la canción no ha dejado de arrepentirse en dos años, dice que cada día sigue pensando en ella y todos aquellos instantes que vivieron juntos. Parece que la canción va a terminar ahí pero él toca con más fuerza la guitarra y añade una nueva estrofa. Una estrofa en la que el chico le pide a la chica que lo perdone por ser un cobarde sin remedio, por ser un ciego que no supo ver el amor que ella quería darle. Le pide una segunda oportunidad para hacerla feliz y finalmente, acaba diciéndole que la quiere...

Las espectadoras empezaron a vitorear la gran actuación de Matt, aquella canción era preciosa, absolutamente fantástica. Mimi dejó escapar un sollozo, aquello no podía estar pasando. No sabía si empezar a reír o llorar de alegría. Las fans que la rodeaban la miraron como si fuera un bicho raro.

─_¡Matt! _─gritó Mimi con todas sus fuerzas. Él que se había quedado de espaldas un segundo mientras el chico que tocaba el bajo le decía algo se vuelve de repente buscando con la mirada entre el público. El rubio se acercó al borde del escenario y al bajar la mirada la vio allí. Bajó de un salto. No esperaba que Mimi fuese de verdad a ver su concierto tras dos años de mantener un contacto mínimo. Sin embargo, dejó pronto de pensar en eso al sentir a su corazón latir desenfrenadamente. Tragó saliva, dio un par de pasos hacia ella y extendió los brazos para ayudarla a saltar la barrera de protección a pesar de las quejas y los gritos de las demás fans que miraban la escena. Mimi se quedó frente a él con los ojos llorosos y una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

─_Mimi..._─la joven alzó la mano y la apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía al rubio sobre los ojos azules.

─_Ha sido una canción perfecta, Matt._─Matt abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, ladeó la cabeza.

─_Gracias _─.Contestó él con un nudo en la garganta─. _Mimi, lo que he dicho en esa canción es verdad._

─_¿Qué es verdad?_

─_Que tú cambiaste mi vida, que para mí perderte fue un duro golpe y que quiero que me des una segunda oportunidad..._

─_¿Por que tendría que dártela?_─dijo ella con la voz cargada de emoción contenida.

─_Porque te quiero y porque no tendría que haber dejado que te marchases de mi lado hace dos años._

A Mimi no le hizo falta escuchar más y se refugió entre los brazos de Matt, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Él le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla, le hizo alzar la cabeza.

─_Te quiero, Matt._─Aquella frase fue la señal que esperaba Matt para unir sus labios con los de aquella castaña a la que tanto quería. Ignoró absolutamente los gritos de emoción de las fans ante la romántica escena, ignoró a sus compañeros, lo ignoró todo y se centró en Mimi y en lo agradable que era volver a tenerla a su lado después de dos años de vacío. La abrazó con fuerza mientras profundizaba el beso. Se sintió inmensamente feliz, muy feliz...

-.-

La canción _"La chica perfecta" _obtuvo los primeros puestos en las listas de música de varios países. También ganó varios premios y muchas jóvenes y no tan jóvenes estuvieron cantándola durante mucho tiempo. Al final, Matt consiguió su propósito y recuperó a su castaña a través de esa canción. Tal vez, no era la canción perfecta pero a Matt le bastaba con que para Mimi sí lo fuera.


End file.
